


Game Night Celebrations

by spookydunmer



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, basically a bunch of athletes being happy and horny, fluffy sex, girls being gentle and loving with each other is my kink, i'm gonna do everyone (heh) in good time, tags will be added as fics are added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookydunmer/pseuds/spookydunmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small collection of oneshots of pairings from the series just getting nasty. Nothing but smut tbh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Andrew and Neil

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to fiftyshadesofthegreylady on tumblr, for being a very bad influence and a very good beta.

Neil had had plenty of time over the last twelve months to learn the ins and outs of Andrew Joseph Minyard. It hadn’t been easy; Andrew favored body language over either of the spoken ones he knew. It was in the way his eyes narrowed, his mouth quirked, and the way he carried himself that Neil knew what he wanted.

They were alone for the evening, the rest of the team celebrating their win in their own ways: Aaron with Katelyn, Dan with Matt, Allison with Renee, Nicky getting everything he could out of his evening after discovering Erik had flown all the way from Germany to attend their championship game. That left Andrew and Neil alone in the apartment, splayed out on the beanbags in the living area, smoking and saying nothing. At least, until Andrew had turned his head.

_Look at me_.

Neil did. Andrew leaned up on one elbow and reached out, twisting his fingers in Neil’s hair and pulling him forward. Neil sat up, not wholly displeased with the stinging in his scalp, to move closer. When he had Neil where he wanted him, Andrew freed his hair to grab his chin instead, pressing his thumb hard into Neil’s cheek. Neil opened his mouth without protest, keeping it open even when Andrew loosened his grip.

Neil watched Andrew take a deep drag from his cigarette, never looking away from Neil’s face. He ignored the ash that fell from the tip and onto his jeans. Andrew met Neil’s eyes again and leaned in until their lips were almost touching. He pursed his lips and slowly exhaled.

Neil tasted the smoke all the way to the back of his throat, taking a slow, deep breath. Andrew’s mouth twitched, just slightly, but Neil knew it was approval. When Andrew had given him all he had, he simply asked, “Yes or no?”

“Yes,” Neil answered, releasing only a puff of smoke in his response. Andrew closed the distance between them, their first kiss a violent clash of teeth and tongue, the second much better coordinated, all the while tasting of smoke. Neil put his hands on the back of Andrew’s head, where he knew he could touch, and tangled his fingers in those soft golden curls. He was rewarded by Andrew pulling away from him. His eyes meet Neil’s, pupils blown wide to show only a slight ring of hazel: the only indication that he was truly enjoying this. Without breaking his gaze, Andrew took one of Neil’s hands and placed it slowly on his hip; his body tensed for just a moment, breathing stopped, and then he relaxed again. Neil looked away first, down to his hip, to the slightest peek of pale flesh under his thumb, and then back to his face.

“Are you sure?”

“Shut up.” Andrew tried to lean in for a kiss, but Neil ducked out of his reach. Andrew scowled at him, sucking a corner of his bottom lip into his mouth. “One hundred and ten percent.”

“Don’t pull that percentage bullshit with me.” Neil didn’t intend for his words to come out harsh, but if Andrew was offended, he gave no indication. “I’m being serious. Yes, or no?”

Andrew regarded him for a moment, lips pursed, and then his fingers tightened. “Yes.”

“Tell me when to stop.”

“Shut up.” he said again.

Neil shut up, using his mouth for better purposes. That seemed to make Andrew happy, as his hands started roaming over Neil’s back. With his hand on Andrew’s hip, he could feel every moment Andrew squirmed, every time his breath hitched, when he moved his legs to be more accommodating for the other man. He dropped his attentions to Andrew’s neck. Andrew bullied him mercilessly about his “neck fetish,” but he never refused the way Neil explored his shoulders and neck with his mouth, testing teeth and tongue, reveling in the occasional gasp or hiss he could work out of Andrew. Each one felt like a victory.

Andrew was the first one to start removing clothes, as he wrestled Neil out of his shirt. Neil was still wearing bandages from his time in Baltimore, and most of his body was covered in fading yellow bruises and new scars. Andrew’s hands ghosted over his skin, over scars new and old, leaving a buzzing sensation in their wake. Neil’s chest tightened as Andrew dropped his gaze to Neil’s body. There was something admirable in his gaze, almost reverent; but as soon as it appeared, it was gone, and then he began squirming again, trying to pull his own shirt over his head. Neil reached to help, and was rewarded with a sharp slap on the wrist. Andrew still had one eye watching him before he briefly disappeared under the dark grey cotton of his shirt.

His chest seemed to be one large bruise. Neil could still see Williams, with nearly a foot on Andrew, slamming into him, driving him straight into the wall of the goal. He could still hear how Andrew wheezed as he tried to catch his breath. Neil could see where his injuries had swollen, skin taut and reddened. Neil looked back at Andrew’s face.

“Yes or no?”

“Yes.”

Neil kissed him again, gently, relishing the feel of Andrew’s chapped lips against his, the hint of smoke still on his tongue. Neil’s hand tightened on Andrew’s hip as he moved, trailing kisses down his jaw, his neck, taking his time where Andrew’s pulse beat so fast it felt more like a vibration than a heartbeat. He didn’t leave any hickeys, focusing instead on the taste of his skin, the soft hairs that tickled his lips as he moved to Andrew’s collarbone; he especially enjoyed how Andrew sighed, the slightest and yet strongest indication of Andrew’s enjoyment. But then Andrew was reaching between his legs, already rubbing him, and Neil bit his tongue to prevent himself from groaning, or begging for him to please skip the formalities and just shove his hands down Neil’s jeans.

Andrew’s other hand was on his shoulder, fingertips ghosting over the iron burn on his shoulder, over his back, nails raking lightly against his skin until every hair on Neil’s body was standing at attention. He dug those nails in when Neil moved lower, mouthing his bruised ribs gently and, sadly, taking his groin out of Andrew’s reach. Pale curly hair tickled Neil’s lips and nose as he worked his way down, listening for every breath and feeling Andrew’s tension slowly eke out of his body.

“Yes or no?” he whispered into his stomach, fingers at the waistband of his jeans. Andrew sucked in a deep breath.

“...yes.”

“Andrew.” Neil looked up, finding Andrew had his head thrown back, just as he had before. Unlike their previous attempts, however, his hands weren’t shaking, and he wasn’t tense. Well, not as tense. “ _Andrew_ ,” he said again, firmer this time.

“Yes.”

Neil hesitated, because he was in a really good mood from their win, and really didn’t want to have to explain another black eye to his teammates (again). But Andrew lifted his hands from Neil’s shoulder and tugged his hair again. Yes.

Neil made quick work of getting Andrew’s jeans and boxers off of his hips, finding him half-hard already. It took only a few short strokes to get him fully erect. Andrew even let himself sigh, his grip on Neil’s hair relaxing, but not moving. Neil mouthed a million curses at what that sigh did to him, his jeans feeling as if they might rip open any second. He wasn't one to rush things, but goddamn if he wasn't starting to ache. He wanted Andrew so badly, relished every moment he could spend touching him, being touched, just being in the same room, breathing the same air. He dug his fingers into Andrew’s hip as he took the other man in his mouth.

A grunt. A tiny little thing, something more like an affirmation then a sound of pleasure, and Neil replayed the noise over and over in his head; it was likely he’d store it away to join the catalogue of Andrew-isms he’d made in his head.

Neil moved slowly, partially to tease Andrew and partially because this was only his second time giving head, and he was mostly imitating what he’d felt Andrew and that one guy from his high school do on him. It seemed to be good enough, as Andrew’s hand tightened in his hair and his hips bucked forward to meet him. Neil nearly gagged, but kept himself in check. He smelled nothing but Andrew: his sweat, his dark gold pubic hair, occasional whiffs of his soap; the taste on his tongue was sour as pre-come coated his mouth. He dug his fingers into Andrew’s hips as he thrust into Neil, the muscles taut as he moved.

And then suddenly Andrew’s hand was covering his face, pushing Neil away with a strangled “stop!” Neil released him, removed his hand. He pulled backwards until he was sitting back on his own beanbag, watching Andrew’s chest rise and fall with his irregular breathing. His cock was still erect, only now it was glistening with Neil’s spit. He waited as Andrew’s breathing slowed, hands gripping the beanbag, the carpet, fingers scrabbling against his own chest. Neil didn't dare open his mouth. He knew that Andrew’s sudden fear would subside into his usual apathy, that he would either walk away from him or finish things on his own terms.

“Yes or no?” he asked. Neil sat up a little straighter.

“Yes.”

Neil still wasn't ready when Andrew pounced on him, however. It was like getting hit by a flying cinder block, and he was grateful for the beanbag to fall back onto. Andrew was on top now, kissing him with renewed vigor. Neil stuck his tongue in Andrew’s mouth, and was rewarded with a sharp bite to the tip. He wasn't so offended by it anymore; even if he had been, Andrew’s hand was working the button in his jeans, which meant he was one step closer to relief. Feeling the warmth of Andrew’s fingers around his cock was like finding Nirvana, and Neil moaned into his mouth. He didn't have to work at all to ensure Neil was fully hard. Instead, he shifted himself so that the two of them were lying side by side, Neil’s head propped on Andrew’s arm. Andrew’s grip released long enough to gather both of their dicks in his hand. Neil could feel his heat, throbbing and wet against his own. When he lowered a hand, however, Andrew smacked it away. Neil settled it behind Andrew’s head instead, worrying soft gold strands between his fingers as Andrew moved his hand and kissed Neil. Both of them began breathing raggedly, fingers clenching, bodies rolling together. Their lips separated as they gasped for air, but neither one moved any farther apart. Neil’s body began to jerk, and with a few choice squeezes, came first. His body began twitching in the aftershock, during which Andrew climaxed.

For a long time, neither one of them moved. Neil kept his eyes shut until Andrew released his hold on their cocks, looking just in time to see Andrew wiping his hand off on the beanbag chair between them, which had caught the full-force of their orgasms. Neil slowly unstuck himself from the beanbag, his hand trailing through Andrew’s hair. Andrew, who had been putting himself back into his pants, stopped moving.

“I’m going to take a shower.” Neil said quietly. “Wanna join me?”

“No.”

Neil shrugged and stood, making his way toward the hall closet for a towel. Andrew sat up soon after, looking around until he located their discarded shirts. He paused when he had them in his hands, his eyes on his and Neil’s shared mess. Neil watched him, concern quickly growing. But before he could ask him, Andrew stood and pulled his shirt back over his head, wincing at irritating the bruise on his chest. Andrew shamelessly picked up the beanbag and, after another moment of contemplation, promptly turned the bag over and dropped it onto the floor with a thud. Neil knew it was only a matter of time before the stain was found, but he found himself laughing on his way back to the bathroom, Andrew’s insults following him all the way down the hall.


	2. Renee and Allison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, life happens. And when it happens, it happens all at once. I want to thank you guys for being patient with me on the release of this chapter, especially considering this one is my first ever f/f fic (and it's smut! yay!!). A big shoutout to fiftyshadesofthegreylady on tumblr for being my beta reader and just generally enabling all of this.

“Hee hee hee!”

“Stop laughing!”

“Okay, okay! I’m sorry. Try again… _hee hee hee_!”

“ _Stop_ ,” Allison tried her best to be firm, but now she was laughing too, staring down at Renee from where she was perched above the other woman on her elbows. Renee hid her mouth behind her fist again, but her eyes crinkled and gave her away. 

 

“I told you my neck was ticklish!”

 

“Well, stop.”

 

“I can’t!” 

Allison considered her ticklish neck only a minor setback for the evening; the Foxes had won over Edgar Allan in a match that was considered to be a total lost cause, and Allison had not so privately announced her affections to Renee by kissing her right in the middle of the field. That had been a welcome distraction from Riko’s meltdown near the goal. And with Stephanie’s blessing, the girls laid dibs on their dorm room, leaving Matt to argue with Aaron about who got theirs instead. They had decided unanimously and silently to forgo the bedroom, instead collapsing onto each other on the couch. And within two minutes, Renee was in tears laughing when Allison tried to leave a hickey on her neck. 

 

“Well, this is a setback.”

“What?” Renee stuck her lip out, trying not to grin around it. Her chin trembled with the effort to look sad when all she really wanted to do was laugh again. Allison shifted all of her weight onto her left arm as she brushed a few strands of hair from Renee’s forehead. 

“Yep. Totally ruins my plans. I’m afraid I’m going to have to start from scratch.”

She took that pouting lip between her own, sucking gently until Renee kissed her back, arms reaching up to wind lazily around her shoulders. Allison really liked kissing her. Her lips were soft, and she kissed in the exact way she handled people: delicately, lovingly. She hated to leave her mouth, but there was so much more of Renee she had to love. She pulled away, bypassing Renee’s throat entirely, to mouth at the dip in her collarbone, barely visible above the collar of her t-shirt. Renee’s hand went to the back of Allison’s neck, her long curls gliding through her fingers. 

“And this is in the way.”

 

With Renee wriggling on the couch to help her, Allison sat up long enough to free her of her bright orange school shirt, revealing a surprisingly sexy black bra. Allison gasped, touching a finger to the lacy edging. “You didn’t wear this during the game, did you?”

 

“No, the underwire would have killed me. I changed after.”

 

“Just for me?”

 

“Of course,” Renee laughed, plucking seductively at a strap. “Because I’m always prepared for one of my teammates to kiss me and then have victory sex on our couch.”

“I love a girl who’s prepared.” Allison returned her mouth to Renee’s skin, soft and warm, feeling her solid heartbeat against her lips. Renee sighed again, a happy little puff of breath, and went back to winding Allison’s hair around her fingers. She hummed in appreciation when Allison bit her shoulder.

Allison’s other hand was busying itself by memorizing the slope of Renee’s thigh. Given the cold weather, she hadn’t shaved, and the dark hairs tickled against Allison’s palm as she ran her hand up her thigh, teasing underneath the leg of Renee’s shorts. Renee bucked up against her in response. 

 

“May I?” she asked, finger already tugging at the waistband. Renee pursed her lips, mimicking a deep thought.

 

“I suppose so,” she finally answered, grinning as Allison popped the button on her shorts free. It took only a couple of short tugs to pull them off. Allison half expected matching panties, and was only slightly disappointed at the plain pink ones that greeted her instead. They were hemmed with white and had a little blue bow sewn to the front. Allison nodded in appreciation.

 

“Those are actually super cute.”

 

“Aren't they? I honestly only bought them because of the bow.”

 

“I would have.” Allison spared another second to appreciate them before her fingers slid into the waistband and disappeared. Renee wasn't one for shaving, Allison noted gleefully, sliding a curious finger between her labia. Renee moaned softly and closed her eyes, throwing a hand above her head and catching hold of the arm rest. “You like that?” Allison asked, as if the wetness between her legs didn't already answer her question. Renee only nodded, bucking her hips into the touch. Allison moved her finger slowly, up and down until it was sufficiently wet, and then found Renee’s clit with ease. She started at a slow, agonizing roll, careful that her newly trimmed nails didn’t cut her. Renee responded with shorter breaths, the well-defined muscles in her thighs tensing before each sigh. The hand in her hair tightened, one leg falling off the couch completely. She rather liked seeing Renee like that.

 

“Harder,” she pleaded, her voice breathless, and Allison couldn’t resist complying. She sucked in a hard breath, moaned, her chest straining against the tight bra wound about her ribs. Her hips bucked upward in an attempt to create more friction. Allison bore down again in response. She could just watch Renee writhing in pleasure all evening, she decided. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her teeth biting down on her lip, whimpering when she wasn’t outright moaning, her hips moving in time with Allison’s fingers. Her golden skin began to shine with a thin layer of sweat. 

 

“Ooh, _yes_ ,” she gasped, suddenly grabbing hold of Allison’s wrist. “Right there, right there, _please_!”

“Mm-hmm.” Allison kissed the swell of her breast, just above her bra. “I’m not going anywhere.” Allison freed her other hand to tug the bra downward, freeing Renee’s breasts. They were smaller than Allison had initially thought, a little droopy with hardened brown nipples. They fit perfectly into the palm of her hand, she soon discovered, rolling the hardened peak between her fingers. Renee threw her head back, chest rising and falling with her suddenly shallow breathing. 

 

“Soon?”

 

“Yes.” Her response was barely a whisper, hand tight on the back of Allison’s neck, the other holding onto the couch for dear life. Her thighs were trembling.

 

“C’mon then, baby.” Allison nuzzled her neck, pinched her breast tighter, pressed harder against her. “Cum for me.”

 

And she did, seconds after the words left Allison’s lips. Renee’s entire body seized, her thighs clamping down around her wrist, back arched as far as it would go. Allison had pegged Renee for a screamer, and she was surprised to find she was wrong. Beyond a couple of staunched gasps, Renee was excruciatingly silent. Allison pressed her clit gently, drawing out a few twitching responses, before Renee collapsed once more onto the sofa, releasing Allison from her grip. Her hand was wet from her fingertips to her knuckles. She absently wiped her hand on Renee’s thigh as the other girl caught her breath. Renee caught her eyes, nearly completely black, and smiled.

 

“Your turn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I am in so deep for these characters, I 100% want y'all to talk to me. Hit me up on tumblr at spookydunmer.


End file.
